


Glimpse At Destiny

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenth Challenge: Thwarting Destiny<br/>Share an experience that might have happened in Merlin's life if he and Arthur had never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse At Destiny

** "Glimpse At Destiny" Gen Merlin (Canon AU) **  
_ Tenth Challenge: Thwarting Destiny _

Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

** Glimpse At Destiny  **  
Merlin walked into the market place. He looked around and found what he was looking for. He saw a silver box that would make the perfect gift for his mother’s birthday.

Merlin distracted the merchant by making one of his crates fall over. He levitated the box into the sack at his side when the merchant’s head was turned.

He walked off nice and easy as not to draw attention to himself. He was there for more than just a present for Hunith. 

After about an hour of untying the strings of purses from belts merlin had enough for what he really wanted. 

He met the shady man in the forest and gave him the coin he had stolen that morning. The man handed him a bag with a crystal inside it. 

It was a crystal that would let him see visions. 

He smiled at the man and left for home. He put the silver box on the table and sat next to the fire. 

He saw a man. The man was blonde with blue eyes and wearing chainmail as a knight would. Merlin wondered at who this was and why he was seeing him. 

Someday he hoped to find out. 


End file.
